Traditions: Ski Trip
by lizzie-fan
Summary: Please read! Lizzie's family and Gordo's family goes on a ski trip. Lizzie and Gordo are dating. Any LG freak will want to read! Total LG! Even Some MattMelina, just don't know how much! Please RR! Third Chapter up!
1. Lizzie wants home

It was snowing outside. Lizzie was sitting by the window. She didn't want to go outside today. It was too cold. She was use to California. Nice warm weather. Now it's, like, 16 degrees outside and it's snowing. Matt was running around outside. He picked up a snowball and nailed David it the back of his head. Of course no one calls him David, except his parents and Grandparents. Everyone knows him as Gordo. Now Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon got back from the super market. If you haven't figured it out yet they are on the McGuire-Gordon trip. Every winter, during the break, the McGuire clan and Gordon trio pack everything up and leave work and school behind for a week to go to Maine. This has been going on since the year before Lizzie and Gordo were born, and they haven't skipped a year yet.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, how are you today?" Asked her mother.  
  
"Fine." Lizzie answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Asked Jo.  
  
"Nothing, I just wish Miranda or someone was here or something. I mean, Gordo and Matt get to hang out and stuff, and that's great but." Lizzie was interrupted.  
  
"But you wish a girl was here. Cause it's not the same." Mrs. Gordon finished.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, how about you help us get dinner ready. Your dad and Mr. Gordon will be home in about an hour." Mrs. Gordon said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
Then Gordo and Matt busted through the door. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, nothing yet, we have to cook it." Jo said to her son.  
  
Lizzie got up to wash her hands and see what she has to do.  
  
"Lizzie, can you peel these potatoes?" Mrs. Gordon asked.  
  
Then Mr. Gordon and Mr. McGuire came through the door, skis in hand.  
  
"Hey honey, what's for dinner?" Sam asked.  
  
"Food." Jo Replied. She was now starting to season the chicken.  
  
The guys went to warm up from being outside all day.  
  
About an hour later Jo was telling Matt to set the table.  
  
When they were sitting down to eat the dads started telling everyone about there skiing today. They were so into the conversation that they didn't know that the kids were talking among themselves.  
  
"So, geek breath, what did you do today?" Matt asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, weasel, I stayed in and decided to read your journal, when I was done with that I went and wrote all your deepest thoughts in a letter to Melina and helped cook dinner." Lizzie finished.  
  
"You read my Journal?" Matt said.  
  
"You have a journal?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Ok guys, do you always have to fight?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes." They both answered.  
  
"If you had a little brother you would know Gordo." Lizzie said.  
  
Later that night Lizzie got ready for bed. She had her own room. And Gordo and Matt shared one. Lizzie decided to write in her diary.  
  
'Once again I was stuck inside today. Well, I chose to be but still. Sometimes I wish there was another girl here, I mean, if you were stuck here in my circumstances you would too. I can't talk to Matt and I know I can't talk to Gordo. That would be too weird. Well, I think Gordo is coming now. Write later. XOXO Lizzie.'  
  
"Hey." Gordo said. Coming in and sitting on the edge of her bed. Lizzie was laying on her stomach. She sat up and put her diary away. "Hey." She said. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, didn't see much of you today."  
  
"I know. I just needed sometime to myself to think. But I think I'll get out tomorrow." Lizzie said.  
  
"Good." Gordo said.  
  
"Kids, time for bed." Mr. Gordon called.  
  
"Well, I have to go now. Good night." Gordo said.  
  
"Good night." Lizzie said, then Gordo leaned in and kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment but then the second warning came.  
  
"Lights off." Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Gordo said.  
  
"Good night. Love you." Lizzie said.  
  
"Love you too." Gordo said, then left.  
  
When Gordo got back to his room Matt must have been waiting. "Finished smooching with my sister?" Matt asked.  
  
Gordo sat down on his bed. "Shut up." He said, then through a pillow at him, turned the light of and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like it so far. I have a good bit of it written. I will try to update soon! If you liked it please review! It only takes a few seconds, and when I get a review I feel so good! It brittens my day! {Well, not really, but it sounds good, right?} Well, please review, maybe I will have another chapter up within the week! 


	2. Outside

The next morning when Matt woke up he made sure Gordo was asleep and the door was shut. Then he got out his journal.  
  
'Yesterday was fun! But there was one thing missing. Melina. I really like but haven't had the guts to tell her. Maybe I should ask Gordo how to tell her. I mean he told my sister and they've been going out for about a year already. Well, I think Gordo is waking up now. Write later.'  
  
Matt closed his journal and said, "Morning Gordo."  
  
Gordo got up and yawned. "Morning." He still wasn't completely awake but he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and all that stuff. Then it was Matt's turn.  
  
Downstairs Lizzie was cooking breakfast, with help from Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Guys, time to eat." Lizzie called upstairs. A minute later they were all sitting at the table.  
  
When they were done Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. McGuire cleaned up. The kids got ready to go outside and Sam went to check the weather.  
  
In the process of getting ready Lizzie got on the computer and saw that Miranda was on.  
  
Love_strucK_88: Hey Miranda!  
  
Punk_Kid_123: Hey, it's been so long.  
  
Love_strucK_88: I know, do you know what it's like not having any girls around? Just Gordo and Matt!  
  
Punk_Kid_123: Hey! I feel for you! So when are you getting back?  
  
Love_strucK_88: well, since this year the trip is for two weeks we will be here another week! But I am so glad that I have the internet!  
  
Punk_Kid_123: I know, o, have you told ur parents about u and Gordo yet?  
  
Love_strucK_88: well, we told our moms but they said not to tell our dads until after the trip  
  
Punk_Kid_123: yeah I see  
  
Just then Gordo stuck his head in through the door. "Lizzie, it's time to go. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, one minute." Lizzie said.  
  
Love_strucK_88: well, I have to go now. Ttyl.  
  
Punk_Kid_123: k, bye  
  
Love_strucK_88 has signed off  
  
Lizzie put her coat on and went downstairs where Gordo and Matt were waiting.  
  
"Now, Lizzie, you watch Matt and make sure he doesn't wonder off. Here's $40.00 for lunch. Be back around 4:00." Jo said.  
  
"Ok, mom." Lizzie said putting the money in her pocket.  
  
"Matt, you listen to Lizzie, ok?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yes mother." Matt said annoyed, he really wanted to go skiing.  
  
About 20 minutes later they were at the ski place.  
  
Gordo and Matt decided to go skiing but Lizzie didn't want to. When she learned she didn't really like it so she decided to go ice skating at the rink that was a few minutes away.  
  
After about 30 minutes of skiing Matt joined Lizzie ice skating.  
  
"Hey sis." Matt said catching up to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Skating." Matt said.  
  
"Well, duh, but where's Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"He's getting hot chocolate." Matt said.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie said.  
  
Then Matt sped up and started to show off.  
  
Lizzie went around the rink and went to sit down on the benches. Gordo came and sat down with a cup of hot choclate.  
  
"Hey." Gordo said.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said then took a drink of Gordo's hot chocolate then gave it back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Resting and watching Matt." Lizzie said. "What time is it, I forgot my watch."  
  
Gordo rolled his sleeve up and checked his watch. "One o'clock." Gordo said. "What time are we going to eat lunch?"  
  
"How about at one-thirty." Lizzie said.  
  
"Sounds good." Gordo said.  
  
"Matt." Lizzie called. "Get ready to go."  
  
"Why?" He called back.  
  
"Lunch." Lizzie said.  
  
Matt came and sat down on the bench and got his shoes on. Lizzie did the same.  
  
"So where are we going?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, how about that place in the lodge?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Gordo said.  
  
"Sure." Matt said.  
  
When they got there Gordo ordered a burger, fries and a large Coke, Matt ordered a burger, onion rings, and a medium Sprite, and Lizzie ordered a chicken sandwich, fries, and a medium Vanilla Coke. The total came to about $35.00.  
  
After they finished eating it was about 3:00 so they had about an hour before they had to go back.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Gordo asked as they came out of the restaurant. He put his arm around Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can go snow tubing." Matt said.  
  
"That sounds fun, but I think we should wait till tomorrow." Lizzie said.  
  
"True." Matt said.  
  
"So should we head home now?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure." Matt said. "But who's driving?"  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Cause if you're driving then I think I'll walk home."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Just for that I'm going to drive." Lizzie said.  
  
They went to the car and Lizzie got in the driver's set and Gordo in the passengers side and Matt in the back.  
  
When they got back Matt ran inside but Lizzie held Gordo back.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
  
"This." She said leaning in to kiss him. When they broke apart they decided to go inside.  
  
"Hey mom." Lizzie said walking in.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, how about you and Gordo go get ready for dinner? It'll be ready in a few minutes." Jo said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back down in a few minutes." Lizzie said.  
  
They ate dinner and after dinner Lizzie and Gordo went to see a movie. They wanted to get out, just them, because the whole trip it's been Lizzie, Gordo and Matt so now it's just Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
When that was over they went to get some hot chocolate. When they got home it was around ten so they went to get ready for bed. Then Lizzie wrote in her diary.  
  
'Today was fun. This morning I went ice skating and all that stuff. The best part was after dinner when me and Gordo went to the movies and got away from everyone else. I still wish Miranda was here but I got to talk to her today so that was cool. It's time for bed now. I just can't wait to go home cause then me and Gordo can go back to normal. The only reason we can't on this trip is because we didn't tell our dads yet cause our moms thought they might have a problem with that but nothing is going to happen. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Write later.'  
  
Then Gordo walked in to say good night.  
  
"Good night." Gordo said.  
  
"Night." Lizzie said. Then he kissed her. When they broke away from the kiss Lizzie asked Gordo "So, do you and matt have anything planned for tomorrow?"  
  
"No, not really, he just needs to talk to me." Gordo replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, well see ya tomorrow." Lizzie said.  
  
"See ya, night." As Gordo left Lizzie said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Gordo said then closed her door and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! 


	3. The guys and the girls!

The next morning Lizzie woke up and got on the computer. When she logged on she saw that Miranda was on.  
  
Punk_Kid_123: Hey! Morning.  
  
Love_strucK_88: hey, what time is it there? It's, like, 8:00 here.  
  
Punk_Kid_123: it's 4 but I can't sleep, my cousins r here and they brought their hamster and it's in my room  
  
Love_strucK_88: oic, well, I think I have to go now, someone is coming down the hall  
  
Punk_Kid_123: ok  
  
Love_strucK_88: bye  
  
Punk_Kid_123: bye  
  
Love_struck_88 has logged off.  
  
Punk_Kid_123 had logged off.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, good morning." Gordo said walking into her room.  
  
"Morning." Lizzie said going over to the dresser and picking out her clothes for the day. She picked a long-sleeved white shirt and a baby blue t-shirt over it that said Cutie in red jewels. She decided on her jeans that flared and had little red hearts running down the left leg.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe go shopping, I haven't done that yet." Lizzie said, she knew Gordo didn't want to go shopping.  
  
"Well, then you can count me out on that." Gordo said. "Well, I think I'm going to go get changed now." He was still in his night clothes, blue sweatpants {the cotton kind}, and a blue t-shirt.  
  
"Ok, yeah I need to get changed too." Lizzie said, then she went into her bathroom.  
  
Gordo went and got changed into blue jeans and a green shirt with a blue over shirt with a green stripe.  
  
When Lizzie went down stairs Gordo and Matt were already eating. She went and made herself a bowl of Cheerios, put sugar on them and sat down to eat.  
  
The guys {Sam, Howard, Gordo and Matt}, decided that they would go skiing, while the girls {Jo, Roberta, and Lizzie}, decided to go shopping.  
  
At the mall Lizzie went to a different store than the mothers, when she went in she knew she was not coming out without a full bag.  
  
She went over to one rack and found some stuff she likes. She went to try them on. When she came out of the dressing room she had on a purple top with long sleeves that had white jewels in the shape of a star on the front, the jeans were light blue with dark blue star patches going down the left leg. The second outfit was a light green ¾ sleeve top with a blue hem at the bottom, neck line and sleeves and the jeans were blue with a green stripe running down the side. The third and final outfit had a dark pink short sleeved shirt with a red heart on the front, the jeans were a dark blue with red and pink hearts running down the left leg.  
  
When she was done she decided she liked them all. After she was finished there she went to the shoe store. She found a pair of pink tennis shoes with white souls and white laces. She thought they would go with the pink outfit. She also found a pair of sandals {that was on sale since it was, like, 15 degrees or lower outside.} that had one blue denim strap with a wooden-looking soul. She finished up there and went to find her mom. Her and Gordo's mom was at the food court, they decided to eat lunch so Lizzie went to get a burger, fries, and medium sprite.  
  
The guys were having a lot of fun, Sam kept falling down and Matt nearly broke his arm, but all was fun. When they went back to where they were staying they had lunch and watched the news. There was going to be a big storm that night, around 7:00.  
  
When the girls got home Sam told Roberta and Jo about the storm and Lizzie, Gordo and Matt went to Lizzie's room and they told her about the storm.  
  
"Yeah, we can get 10" to 2ft.!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked, not really believing Matt.  
  
"Yup." Gordo said.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie said, believing it more since Gordo said it.  
  
"So I hope you went to the grocery store." Matt said.  
  
"No, we didn't go there, but they are going to go around four." Lizzie said.  
  
"Kids." Mr. Gordon called.  
  
"Yeah?" They all asked.  
  
"Can you come down here?" Mr. McGuire asked.  
  
"Yeah." And they came down the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie, can you go to the store with mom?" Same asked.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie said.  
  
"And can you guys help me bring in some fire wood?" Sam asked, talking to Gordo and Matt.  
  
"Ok." They said.  
  
They did all that and around 6:00 they ate dinner.  
  
Around 8 o'clock that night the storm was started and they built a fire. Matt was writing in his journal and Lizzie and Gordo were lying on the couch talking.  
  
'Ok, so there is this huge snow storm going on. I think we will be snowed in for a while. Good thing were staying here for 2 weeks and not 1. Ugh. Lizzie and Gordo are so sickening. They are lying on the couch flirting and all that stuff. I wish I could have brought friends, but no, it's the McGuire Gordon trip. Ugh! Well, I have to go cause my mom is calling me.'  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Well, we're probably going to be snowed in."  
  
"True." Lizzie said.  
  
Then Lizzie got up. "I'll be right back." Lizzie said, kissing Gordo. She went up to her room and got her Journal out.  
  
'Looks like were going to be snowed in tomorrow. But that's ok, I can spend the day with Gordo. In a way I am kind of wishing I could go home. I mean, I like it here and all but I just miss being able to talk to Miranda. Speaking of Miranda I have to get her something. Hmmm, maybe I can get Gordo to take me shopping when we can go out again. Well, I have to go now.'  
  
Lizzie went down stairs and saw that Gordo was now sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey." She said sitting down next to him.  
  
Gordo looked to see if her dad or his dad was around.  
  
"Hey." He said wrapping his arm around her as she leaned on him.  
  
"Don't worry, I checked. My dad is taking a nap and your dad is on the computer doing something for work." Lizzie said, after noticing him looking around.  
  
"Ok." Gordo said. "Then I guess it's ok if I do this." Then he leaned in till his lips met hers.  
  
After they pulled apart Lizzie said "Yup." And she leaned on him again and he put his arm back around her.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo. Desert is ready." Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Ok, we'll be right in." Gordo said taking his arm from around Lizzie and helping her get off the couch cause he could tell the she didn't want to get up. And to tell you the truth he didn't either.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review. 


End file.
